1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The present subject disclosure relates to sponsored connectivity. More specifically, the present subject disclosure relates to providing connectivity through a tethering mobile device.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Various vertically-integrated special-purpose connected devices (SPCD), like E-READERs, BLUETOOTH connected medical devices, cameras, etc., benefit from having mobile network connectivity for specific tasks. In contrast with generic Internet access, some SPCDs are available with a cellular modem that is used for specific tasks such as downloading e-books. This is referred to as Limited Functionality Cellular Service (LFCS). Typically, the LFCS is not a general means of accessing the mobile Internet for the needs of the end-user, but accesses a specific service. Other examples of SPCDs with LFCS are meters which upload meter readings, or download special information. However, the price of the device typically includes unlimited cellular service for specific tasks such as downloading books. The cost of cellular service is presumably recovered from the seller of the device or the content. Since the user incurs no connection costs, the connection is referred to as sponsored connectivity. In other words, the mobile network operator recovers the cost from the provider of the special content or service.
At the same time, mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular telephones are no longer used simply to place telephone calls. With the number of available features rapidly increasing, cellular telephones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as the casual user. Many of these devices support multiple communication protocols in addition to cellular, including WiFi, BLUETOOTH, ZIGBEE, Z-WAVE, etc.
One problem is to enable cellular access without using an in-built cellular modem. For cost and complexity reasons, the inclusion of a cellular modem may not be feasible or cost-effective for SPCDs that only need occasional cellular service, such as a blood pressure meter. There is, and will continue to be, market pressure to save the cost of the cellular modem in the SPCD. In addition to cost restrictions, some devices may be too small to accommodate the modem. The need for connectivity may be infrequent and may not justify the cost of the cellular modem.
Thus, there is a need for access to the cellular network from these SPCDs that does not require a cellular modem on the SPCD.